Raja Bashir nee Tarlica
Raja Bashir nee Tarlica is the budding young geneticist who is currently working on her studies despite being a mother. Interested in interspecies genetics, she has taken an interest in the work of Dr. Bashir and has even worked with plants on a smaller scale. This character is no longer in use because she has been retired. Background Information For many years, Raja and Vidial had no idea who was her father. Wishing to find him, in hopes the man would like to be in her life, Raja set out to narrow down the odds. When she came across Corban, she had found her man and confronted him with the information in 2380. Maddix was shocked and both relieved/disappointed that he was not there for her childhood. He continues to make up for his absence, however his usual lone-wolf and selfish style often make it difficult. Children Leonardo Bashir *Born: January 01, 2384. *'Father: 'Julian Bashir. *'Species (Gender): 1/2 Terran, 1/4 Zaldan and 1/2 Boslic (Male). As the only child, Leonardo Bashir, was the prize of everyone's eye. As someone his father pushed into advanced medical school and Starfleet, Leonardo ended up taking after his grandmother and he love of the arts and dancing. When he revealed this passion, his parents didn't take it well, however, when they realized his talent were about to better support Leo's decisions. Personal Life Julian Bashir *Married - April 17, 2383. Raja met her husband, Julian Bashir, while on Deep Space Nine, Raja was on the station working as a Cadet with an interest in genetics and cross species genetics. Having idolized him from afar, Raja was excited to meet him in person. It wasn't until a transporter accident in 2381 did Julian realize he had feelings for her as well. The two got together, working through some of Raja's existing childhood issues only to become a stronger pair. Fighting against her mother, Vidial Tarlica and her father Corban Maddix, they broke up once when the tension became too much. But, Julian realized he wanted to marry her and proposed. Further tension spurred them to elope to Risa. Julian's only trouble is dropping his once philandering reputation! NOTE: Having trouble with intimacy, Raja revealed to Julian during their relationship that she had been molested as a child by one of her mothers managers named Ivann Karpo in 2366. Because of this, she was often timid and not as sexually confident as Vidial. To solve some of her issues, when she was 15 she paid a man to take her virginity. Julian had often scolded Raja's mother for the molestation incident, and is baffled as to why the man had never been brought to justice. Julian had the chance to get revenge on Ivann when Q offered in post 10265 "Bashir's Request." Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2380-2381 after getting permission from her father (as a Captain), Raja had wished to progress towards a degree in Genetics. However, when she got into a transporter accident, she went missing for nearly 9 months and missed much of her studies. Upon returning, she resigned in hopes of pursuing a civilian career. Career and Education Enrolled at the University of Bajor for a degree in genetics, Raja finished her degree on Earth in 2386 at the University of Santa Barbara. 3 Raja Bashir nee Tarlica Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Boslic Category:Zaldan Category:Civilian Category:Starfleet Category:Science Category:First Generation Category:July Category:2361 Category:All Characters